


Christmas Miracle

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lore Angst implied T_T sorry about that, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Zurich, Secret Santa, Special Presents, silly jokes, you can blame papa Jeff xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Gabe has never believed in Christmas miracles until today. Jack's team has been deployed in Russia for the past ten days, the mission going FUBAR the second day, thanks to Talon.  But they have made it, and they have come back just in time for Christmas, and both have something special planned...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phygasm (Phylix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/gifts).



> This work is part of the Secret Santa of my home Discord Channel. Happy holidays Phylix!!!! 
> 
> I hope you (and all who give this fic a try) enjoy my little fluff. I'm a bit rusted with OW but Reaper76 has a tight hold of my heart and I know I will never be free from it <3
> 
> As always, my boys tend to be extra sweet and maybe OOC, but the fluff is strong within me and I can't fight against it XDD
> 
> Not betaed, and English is not my first language, so please, if you find an error, point me to it (but do it nicely, is Xmas and I want just happy thoughts xD)

“Mama is coming!” 

The tiny form of Fareeha collides with Gabe, who catches her and turns around, joining her in her excitement. Jesse followed her and leaned against the door frame, looking at them with a grin on his face. When the Commander stops their turn and secures the young girl in his arm, he turns to face his subordinate with a raised brow. “Don’t look at me like that, Boss. You know how persuasive our little angel can be.”

A little giggle from Fareeha preludes her change of position, the little girl pushing himself away enough from Gabe’s shoulder to look to his face. “I promised Mama to be abed before Santa comes, but he will not come until midnight.” She lowers her gaze with a little pout before whispering, “Mama promised to help me set cookies for him.”

Gabe’s heart sinks in his chest, the same way it always does when he watches Ana leaving for a mission. Even now, when peace is almost everywhere, and their job is more related to counselling and training, the danger is always there, and all of them know it. The strong will he has stored in the deepest part of his personal folder burns his soul every time he has to watch her go. Ana has made him and Jack Fareeha’s guardians in case anything happened to her. That knowledge didn’t make it any easier, seeing how the little girl adores her mum and suffers every time she goes away. 

But they made it again, in one piece, a Christmas miracle if someone asks him because he has watched the mission development through Athena’s satellites. A training mission with the Russian military has turned into a frozen hell when Talon has woken up a dormant omnium in the middle of the manoeuvres. It is a good thing Jack likes to travel always fully equipped, but even with the best soldiers, Overwatch has, the battle has been a nightmare. But as always, the team has made it, protecting the Svyatogors until they had destroyed the omnium core, stopping the constant stream of fighters. It’s been a hell of a fight, but they have been victorious and will only bring home a few scratches and sore muscles. Kissing Fareeha’s forehead, he puts her down before capturing her tiny hand, “And your mama always fulfils her promises. Come on, let’s give them a warm welcome, and if mama asks, it has been Jesse’s fault.”

“Hey! Is not entirely my fault!”

“A little girl has coerced you to do something against your will, agent McCree? It will not look good in your review, my friend.”

Fareeha is giggling behind her hand, keeping her pace beside the Commander. “Don’t worry, Jesse. Mama will understand. Besides, it is Christmas! You can’t be angry at Christmas, is what uncle always Reinhardt says.”

Jesse is following close, a fond smile plastered on his face while looking to the mighty Blackwatch commander being soft with their girl. “You heard her, Boss. No moody times is Christmas.”

Gabe rolls his eyes, but not even the gesture can’t erase the fondness on his face or the soft smile gracing his lips. “Santa will decide then.”

The hangar gates appear at the end of the corridor, the green light over the door signalling the ship has already landed. When Fareeha squeezes Gabe’s hand before giving him the biggest puppy eyes he has ever seen, he can only shake his head and let her go, watching how she sprints to the door and stands on her tiptoes to look through the window. “They are here!” Her tiny fingers clutch the window frame while she excitedly jumps, waiting for them to join her and open the door. 

Jesse risks a glance over her head while Gabe uses his hand to unlock the door. “Boss, they brought Santa from Russia.”

The girl is still jumping while the system unlocks the gates for them, “That’s uncle Reinhard. He dresses as Santa for me every year, and I have to pretend I didn’t know it’s him. Mama says he will feel sad if I do.”

Gabe grabs Fareeha’s waist and pulls her away from the door while they open, put them on the ground as soon as the opening is big enough for her, laughing when they saw her sprinting through the hangar, jumping into her mother’s arms. “Reinhardt has been dressing as Santa for Torbjorn children since I knew him.” Once the door opens, they step into the hangar, following the same path and listening to the loud laugh of their teammates. “It suits him.”

Jesse pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures of the gathering team. “Agreed.” Just then, Jack notices them, raising a hand in their direction. With a soft chuckle, Jesse pushes Gabe’s shoulder, “Go and get your man, Boss.”

“Remember to me why I keep you around, kid.”

“I’m sure my looks are one of the top reasons, but let’s not talk about all my virtues in front of the damsels. Because you know I’m not one to brag but my d—“

With a growl, Gabe lowers Jesse’s hat over his face, cutting off the words. “You are lucky your aim is better than your judgement, kid.” 

Jack has moved closer to them while they walked, the offered hand finding Gabe’s waist effortlessly and pulling him closer, inhaling the familiar scent and feeling at home for the first time in ten days. “Glad to see nothing has changed while I’m gone.”

“You’ve only been away for a few days, Sunshine. Besides, I’m not even sure this kiddo can change. I’m starting to believe he has some kind of brain damage because the filter between his mouth and his brain is non-existent.”

A feigned sigh preludes Jesse wrapping his arms around the commanders’ shoulders. “You know it is part of my charm. And let me tell you, Morrison, the Boss here has been grumpier than ever while you lot were away. Even Genji was better company than him the past nights, all worry and swearing at the screens.” Jesse’s words are cut when Gabe elbows his ribs with more force than necessary, making the younger agent huff before stepping back, hands raised in surrender. “Ok, gotcha, the lovebirds need time alone.” Jack is trying to suppress a grin, failing when he sees Gabe rolling his eyes. This boy will be the death of them. “See you later, Commanders. Time to be scolded by mama hen for letting the little devil stay awake until this late.”

When Jesse joins the rest of the team, Jack pulls Gabe closer, burying his face on his neck. “Hey there.”

Gabe melts into his lover’s arms as soon as the warmth of his body surrounds him. His arms grab the back of his coat, tightening the hug while he breathes him in, the familiar scent taking him home in a heartbeat. “Hey you, Sunshine.” Turning his head a bit, he kisses Jack’s temple. “Is good to have you back.”

“Feels good to be back.”

One of Gabe’s hand slides up Jack’s spine until he can cup his nape, pulling the short hair on it softly to make the Striker Commander leave his hiding spot. “You got me worried out there, Jack.”

Seeing pain and worry in Gabe’s eyes is not a common view, and it breaks Jack’s heart to know he has been the reason for it. “I know. And I’m sorry, but nothing in our intel said Talon was so active on Siberia, Gabe. We work with what we have, we fought, and we survived. I’m sorry for making you watch it, but you know nothing can be done to avoid these attacks.”

“Sunshine, I’ll find a way. I’m tired of watching good soldiers die in vain fights against that stupid organisation. Fucking Talon, I will find them, and I will crush them.”

The way Gabe’s face has hardened while he talked tells Jack all he needs to know. Gabe is more than serious about fulfilling that treat. And he can understand it. They landed on a pristine white landscape when they arrived in Russia and left a bloodied snowfield behind them when they left. He leaned their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment. They need to talk about it. The team needs to make a plan and draw some lines about what is allowed and not in their fight against Talon. But not today. Especially, not tonight. “You know what day is it?”

Gabe soft laugh makes Jack smile too, “Did I need to remember you I spent the last days with an overexcited child?” Just then Fareeha’s laughter reaches them, and they turn their heads in time to see the lithe frame of Ana raising an accusing finger to McCree, they didn’t even need to hear the words to know she is scolding him for real, while the little devil hides behind Reinhardt’s leg. “Ok, maybe I was around two excited children and a broody ninja.” That makes Jack cackle, closing his eyes again and pulling Gabe even closer. “But you know what? For once I’m glad Christmas has the power to make some dreams come true. Merry Christmas, love.”

“We have still an hour until Christmas, but—” Jack turns his face again, looking lovingly to the dysfunctional family in front of them. “Yeah, Merry Christmas to us.”

After a few moments, the team joins them, with the warm laugh of Reinhardt and his strange ‘ho-ho-ho’ filling the air. Ana steps closer to them and slides herself between their arms, her slim ones wrapping around their waists. “Tough one, huh?”

Gabe tightens his grasp around his older friends, “That’s a bit of an understatement, Ana. But Sunshine here is making me believe in Christmas miracles.”

The hand Jack has around Gabe’s waist squeezes him softly, before leaning his head low enough to kiss the top of Ana’s head. “Don’t celebrate it yet. We still need to survive Fareeha’s Christmas morning.”

The old soldiers laugh while keeping their bodies joined, the feeling too good to not try to enjoy it as much as possible. At last, Ana gives them a final squeeze before stepping back, keeping her hands in their arms, “That, my friends, is a battle you will not need to fight this time. Jesse has helped me to prepare a little gift for you two. We will keep the little angel occupied while you enjoy a quiet morning by yourselves. Gods know you deserve it. Now off you go, the surprise is on Jack’s rooms.”

A big hand slaps Jack on his back, making him stumble even closer to Gabe. “Santa’s little helpers have been working very hard for you two. You are still on my naughty list, Reyes, but this year we are making an exception.”

Ana is laughing while picking up Fareeha, “And what a long, naughty list you must have for this lot, dear Santa. Now is time to put my little girl into bed before she shows in that list too, right?” When Fareeha pouts, Ana giggles and nuzzles her nose. “Good night, my friends. Enjoy your free night and Merry Christmas.” With a soft nod from her head, she walks away from them, with Reinhardt close to her. Jesse winks at Jack before following them, leaving the two commanders standing alone in the hangar.

“So, free night?” Gabe is beaming at Jack, eyes bright with happiness.

Kissing the tip of his nose, Jack steps away, hand sliding from Gabe’s back until he can capture his fingers and interlace them. “Free night sounds like a good plan to me, but I’m scared thinking of what your crazy cowboy has been doing in my quarters.”

They follow the trail the team has made towards the gates, their steps and soft voices the only sound over the howling wind outside the building. “Don’t worry, Sunshine. Your stock of frizzy sweet wine is safe with him.”

“You are lucky you’re so good looking, Gabe because your moron side is too strong sometimes.”

“Aaaww, sweetheart, I love you too.” 

The hallways of the Zurich base are empty that late, besides half the crew is on holiday leave. And so they move undisturbed in their way to the command wing. As always, their little stroll is full of quibbles, joking and teasing, because, behind the commanders’ facade, they are still the two silly youngsters who learned how to enjoy the little things in life to protect them better. They were so distracted with their joking that they almost pass away the door to Jack’s quarters. When they notice the error, a soft giggle echoes in the walls while they step back to stand in front of it. Gabe leans on the wall, waiting for Jack to open it. The moment the hiss of the hydraulic door sounds, a rich, fresh scent reaches them. It smells like a morning in the woods, alive and sweet. That alone makes Gabe raise a brow in surprise, but seeing the awed expression on Jack’s face, he can only peep inside. And once he does it, he can only share the feeling.

Inside Jack’s main room, near the TV screen, a Christmas tree stands proudly. Deep green contrasting against the silvery metal walls. But what makes them both smirk is the way it has been decorating. Is pretty obvious who has been working on it. At the top of the tree, a little paper angel, clearly created and painted by Fareeha, is paired with the strangest decorations one can imagine for a Christmas tree. Ninja stars hang from black cords, paired with a line of McCree’s spurs. They even have some of Ana’s sleeping darts, which bright with soft light and make the rest of the items shine too. Under the tree, a mountain of packages awaits them, little tags hanging from them. 

For a few moments, they stay in the hallway, looking inside with paired smiles. Their strange family has outdone themselves this time. This was the sweetest gesture they have seen since they joined the army, and it melts their hearts. Jack pulls Gabe closer and kisses his temple, “Your boys had worked very hard.”

“Indeed. And our little Fareeha too. Ana will be proud of them.”

Stepping inside, Jack drags Gabe with him until the door closes behind them. “She will, once we tell her how impressed we are with their work.” 

Just then, a yawn escapes Jack’s control, making Gabe giggle. “Come on, mighty Commander. All this can wait until tomorrow morning. You deserve some hours of sleep.”

Jack can only lean closer to his lover, nuzzling his cheek. “And I never sleep better than when I’m in your arms.”

“That’s a statement we can easily confirm. Come on, sweetheart. Your bed is calling for us.”

Taking Gabe’s hand in his, he pulls him in the bedroom’s direction. “And what a luring song it is. But do you mind if I take a shower first?”

Gabe is grinning behind Jack, using his free hand to slap his ass playfully. “Only if you let me scratch your back.”

A little humming noise is Jack’s answer, and they reach the bedroom in no time. Once the door closes, Gabe’s hands are over Jack’s body, skilful fingers pulling off piece by piece of Jack’s armour and clothes. Soon, those same hands are caressing naked skin, calloused fingertips following muscle lines he knows by heart. Gabe stops when he finds a new bruise or a healed scar he didn’t recognise, touching them carefully. The memories of the battle he has seen through cold screen images coming back. Fear and dreadness filling his mind again, until he can stand it and has to take him into his arms, right hand splashed over his heart to feel the beating rhythm of it. “This time you scared me for real, Jackie. I was ready to catch the first transport available and join you.”

Feeling a little tremor run up and down Gabe’s spine, and Jack can only tighten the embrace. “I’m sorry, love. But you are the reason I’m back alive. While I was out there, the only thing I can think was you, about c oming back to you, to your bright smile, your warm hugs, your bad jokes. Nothing in this world, not even an army of Omnics will keep me away from your arms. You are my reason to fight, my king. I’m just sorry you had to watch it from here.”

“Sunshine--” Gabe moves to kiss him, a soft press of lips to stop the words. “You’ve been my reason to live since the SEP hell. Waking up every morning to find you smiling at me was the only thing keeping me sane among all the craziness of the meds and the training. You’ve been my anchor not to lose myself among the blood and the death, the reason to put an end to that stupid war. Because I dreamed of this, of a future with you, a tomorrow where we can finally stop fighting and left behind our Commander’s roles behind. I still dream of us buying a little house on a sunny beach, seeing your skin turn darker and your hair grey while we bask in the good things this life can offer a pair of old soldiers like us.”

Jack kisses him back, shiny blue eyes looking into Gabe’s very soul. “And what a dream, my love. I’ll be happy to grow old and grey with you. And maybe we will be glad at last, for all the SEP hell because no one knows how long that life will be for us. If forever is an option, I will grab it with both hands.”

“Forever sounds like a good plan to me. I love you, Sunshine.”

Nuzzling their noses, Jack gifts him one of his blinding smiles, “And I love you too, my king.”

They stand like that, with their foreheads joined and their hearts beating as one for a few moments, just basking in their shared love. But soon Gabe takes control of his unruled emotions and remembers what they were doing. “Let me pamper you tonight, mi amor, you deserve and need it.”

“I’m all yours.”

Gabe lets his hands slide down Jack’s body, nudging him away just enough to have some room to work. He unclasps his holster from his waist, allowing the pistol to fall to the ground with a loud sound. After opening his trousers, he steps back again and kneels to undo the closings of his combat boots. With extra care and letting Jack rest a hand on his shoulder for balance, he raises one foot at a time and removes the shoes. Once done, he slides up his hands until he can grab the waist of Jack’s trousers, pulling them down before raising and helping him to step away from his discarded clothes. When Jack is only in his underwear, he guides him to the bathroom, stepping inside and making Jack wait while he plays with the controls of the shower, the stream of water falling like a heavy rain with steam already flowing around them. “Come on, Sunshine, get inside. I’ll join you in a moment.” Jack nods at him before stepping closer to the shower, losing the rest of his clothes on the way. A happy sigh leaves Jack’s lips as soon as the warm water falls over his shoulders, making Gabe smile while he works in his garments. 

Gabe leaves Jack to enjoy the shower alone for a few moments, enjoying the way his Sunshine is smiling to himself while water cascades around him, turning his skin pink. But soon the need to join him is too big to ignore and Gabe steps inside the shower, closing the crystal door behind them and making the steam grow around them. “Pampering time, my love. Turn around and step away from the water for a moment, I want to wash your hair.” Jack does without even thinking, his shoulders already losing the tenseness he has sporting since he has arrived. Picking up Jack’s favourite shampoo, Gabe tries to warm it a bit between his hands before reaching for the blonde hair in front of him. With a tenderness no one outside his closest circle of friends and family will believe, he massages Jack’s scalp, a layer of foam already forming around his fingers. Gabe knows what Jack needs better than him, using his right hand to scratch Jack’s nape, before using the now slicked fingers to pressure the base of his skull and the back of his neck, erasing the last remnants of tension on his body. When he considers the hair perfectly clean, he makes Jack tilt his head back before pushing him under the stream of water again, fingers never leaving the soft golden locks while the lather runs down his body. 

Jack is humming contently, but even he can’t hide the tiredness from his voice when he talks. “That was nice, Gabe.”

“Anything for you, love. Now let us get your body clean and bring you back to bed. I would prefer not to have to pick you up from the tiled floor when your legs finally surrender to the tiredness.” Jack chuckles but feeling how true the words are, rests his hands on the wall in front of him to have more leverage. Gabe picks up the bath sponge and covers it with a generous amount of the sweet-scented soap he always buys for his Sunshine. He loves waking up to the soft scent of cinnamon and vanilla surrounding him. With precise movements, focused on getting him clean as soon as possible, Gabe lathers Jack’s body from tip to toe, not even making him turn around to clean his front and doing it while plastering his body to him. 

Soon they finish the work, the little closed shower filled with steam and the sweet scent of the soaps. Gabe turns down the water once he is sure there is not even an inch of foam in their bodies before opening the door enough to pick up the bathrobes hanging beside it. “Here, let me help you.” Jack loves to be pampered that way, and Gabe will be lying if he says he didn’t enjoy taking care of his Sunshine, but neither of them says it never aloud, is part of the magic of the moment. When Jack is wrapped in the bathrobe, Gabe puts his on and opens the door, helping Jack to leave the shower and keeping an arm secured around his waist, just in case. He helps him to sit down on the toilet before using a towel to dry his hair as much as possible, doing the same to himself much more carelessly, entangling his curls and making Jack giggle. Gabe can only smile at his already half asleep lover. He uses his hands to put some order on their hairs before rubbing Jack’s body to take off the excess of water the bathrobe hasn’t worked out. “Ok, ready to bed.” He surprises Jack when he picks him up from his sitting position, the blondie wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck without thinking.

The bed is calling them. Jack is tired from the battle and Gabe from worrying himself to exhaustion the past few days. Taking the few steps separating the bathroom from the wished mattress, Gabe secures his hold on Jack enough to free one of his arms to use it to pull down the covers. Once done, he lowers Jack with care until he is resting in the centre of the bed. Opening the bathrobe, he rolls Jack to one side to take it off before doing the same to the opposite, until he lays naked in the sheets. Without losing a single second, Gabe drops his bathrobe and slips inside, pulling up the covers and closing the distance to Jack, who is already fighting to keep his eyes open. He positions Jack until he is resting against him, head laying on his shoulder, “Good night, my Sunshine. Rest well.”

Jack mumbled something resembling ‘Good night’ against his skin, making Gabe smile and plant a soft kiss on Jack’s head before turning off the lights and closing his eyes, letting the warmth and loving body in his arms lull him into sleep.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Morning finds them still entangled, now with Gabe resting on Jack’s strong arm while the blondie spoons him, his other arm keeping him close with a hand resting on his chest. Gabe closes his eyes again, feeling consciousness creeping into his mind slowly but surely, but wanting to make the moment last. But Jack seems to have been doing the same thing longer than him, because soon lazy kisses are falling over his neck, making him smile against the warm skin of Jack’s arm. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, love.” A longer kiss lands on the base of Gabe’s skull, the next words muttered against the soft hair. “And Merry Christmas.”

Gabe leans even closer, kissing the muscle where his face is resting. “Merry Christmas to you too, mi amor.” 

They stay in bed for a few minutes, hands caressing and lips kissing every inch available to them without moving too much. But at last Gabe’s memories of the night before come back, remembering the mountain of presents under their tree and curiosity makes him want to wake up. “Come on, Sunshine. We have a tree, and we have presents to open. The fact that little Fareeha is not jumping on our bed to force us to wake up didn’t make it less appealing.”

“You are curious about what our friends had left for us, don’t try to trick me with traditions.” A not so harsh nudge hits Jack’s ribs, making him laugh. “Fine, fine. Come on, let’s take a look.”

They stretch while raising from the nest of sheets and blankets, goosebumps appearing in their skin even with the central heating working. They put on some comfy clothes, basically a sweater and sweatpants, and after paying a visit to the bathroom to relieve themselves and wash their teeth, they move their little party to the living room.

The tree looked as adorable with the morning light filtering through the windows, and the pile of presents shine under the rays of the sun, the colourful bows and wrapping shining with it. Their usual Christmas morning is crowded and louder, with all the Overwatch family dragged by Fareeha to the big tree they have in the communal room. But today the only sound disturbing their peace are the ones from their bare feet stepping into the room. For a moment, they miss the hustle and bustle, but then they find the other’s eyes and understand they deserve and need, this little oasis of silence just for them. Before they reach the tree, Gabe raises Jack’s hand to his lips, kissing the already healed knuckles before letting it go, moving to the computer to put on some music.

Jack hums with the first notes of the melodic sound while he sits in front of the tree, enjoying the improvised decorations. Soon, Gabe’s body heat covers his back when the older soldier sits behind him, wrapping his arms around him and humming the same notes into his ear. No one can blame Jack for leaning back into the offered haven and lay his head back, resting it on Gabe’s shoulder. For a few moments, they stay like that, with Gabe’s voice whispering loving words from the song into Jack’s ear while Jack lets the moment fill his heart to new levels. 

When the song finishes, Gabe plants a kiss into Jack’s temple, nuzzling it before pushing him up with a little push with his shoulder. “Those presents will not open by themselves, Sunshine.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, my love.”

Gabe chuckles before stretching his arms to grab the first package available. The beautiful handwriting on the label marks it as Ana’s present. “The cat has nine lives and too much curiosity for his own sake.”

Picking up the package, Jack moves it up and down, trying to guess what was inside. “Let's see what you will lose with that one.” And without preamble, he rips up the wrapping, choking on his cackle when he unveils the present. Under the colourful paper, a distinctive box awaits for them with a note. Jack takes a deep breath between laughs, enjoying a tad too much the way Gabe is hiding behind his head. With a not so steady voice, Jack reads the note aloud. 

_“My dear boys,_

_I know how hard it is for you too to be apart from the other while they deploy the teams, and I thought of a way to keep you entertained until the other comes back._

_Have fun with it, and above all, never talk with me about it. I don’t want to know._

_I love you both, my grumpy Commanders._

_Merry Christmas.”_

Seconds pass while Jack holds the box high enough for Gabe to see it while he still fights against the laugh wanting to be free. But at last, not even Gabe can remain stern with that present, cackling with Jack for a few moments before picking up the box himself. “Only Ana can gift us a dildo for Christmas, damned woman.”

“It’s not like she isn’t right about how much we miss each other while deployed.”

Gabe bites Jack’s shoulder, making him jump, “Is not your dick what I miss, mister Morrison.”

“Same for me, love. But we can always think of things to do with it while we are together. And then we can talk about it with Ana, with many, many details.”

Putting down the box behind him, Gabe hugs Jack again, kissing his neck. “I love the way you think.”

“She will regret it sooner than later, my love. You’ll see.” Jack picks up the next package which is decorated with golden sheriff badges, marking it as McCree’s present. “Let’s see what your boy has bought for us.” Opening it, he finds a wooden box with no marks outside, and when he opens it, he finds a dozen cigars stored inside, with a note written directly into the back of the lid:

_ “Morrison,  _

_ This is my ‘bribe box’. You can always use them to buy something from me, which can be info regarding your grumpy boyfriend or just more time with him, in case you need some help to achieve it.  _

_ And don’t worry, Boss. I didn’t forget about you. Ana is helping me to make some guacamole and that spicy pork you like so much. _

_ Merry Xmas!” _

Jack can only chuckle. “Only McCree can think of something like that as a gift. But I will find a use, I’m sure of it.” A little _‘Hey’_ is Gabe’s answer, and Jack smiles to himself while he puts down the box. “Choose one.” Gabe points to a rectangular one, wrapped in black paper. Neither of them needs to read the tag to know it is from Genji. The broody ninja is still learning to enjoy the colours of life besides black. Jack picks it up, finding the note hanging from the little bow and reading it aloud again.

_ “Angela told me you have something similar to this in your culture, Commander. They are called wagashi in my country. Hope they bring sweetness to the dark days to come.” _

With a sigh, Jack rips the wrapping, finding a white box with a clear lid, beautifully made pastries inside, looking sweet and delicious. “Only Genji can turn these pretty things in something dark. Really, we need to make him spend more time with Angela. She would help.”

Gabe takes the box into his hand, looking at the pastries inside and seeing the semblance to the marzipans he ate on his younger years. “I tried, McCree tried, Lena tried, Angela too. The only one who seems to make him lose his stern facade is Ana, but we can’t put that weight on her shoulders. She has more than enough with Fareeha.” When Jack sighs, Gabe puts down the box and kisses his temple again. “Let’s stop thinking about sad things right now. We still have more presents to open.

To their surprise, every member of the Overwatch team has left something for them. Lena has brought some English tea, Reinhart has ordered some pfeffernüsse cookies from Eichenwalde, Angela has bought like a pound of swiss chocolate for them to share. Even Winston has made a little star projector for them with Torbjörn help. It felt overwhelming, to feel the way the team care about them. Is nothing new, it is something that has been brewing for many years, but the heavy feeling of belonging, of having a family, is just heartwarming for someone like them.

Soon they have finished with all the presents under the tree, their legs surrounded by discarded papers and boxes. But they still have something more to do. Gabe is the first to remember about it. “I hope you are not tired of opening presents because I have one for you too.”

“Same here, love. Let’s go get them, and we can move to the couch after that.”

Jack can feel the nod from Gabe before hearing the soft approving hum, but a second later, he is already missing the warm body in his back. Nevertheless, he has a mission to accomplish. With great care, Jack stands from the ground, moving to a cupboard in the kitchen while Gabe rummages inside the bedroom. The little box is heavy in his hands, but he has been planning this for months now, so nothing will stop him from doing it. With the present secured behind his back, he sits down on the couch and waits for Gabe to come back. 

A minute after Jack sits down, Gabe appears at the bedroom door, his hand behind his back, just like the man waiting for him on the couch. The gesture makes them smile. Moving slowly, Gabe closes the distance to Jack before sitting beside him. “Who goes first?”

“Same time?”

Gabe tilts his head, thinking about it, before nodding at him. They move as one, the hidden hands sliding in front of them until they are offering the present to one another. Both boxes are tiny in the big hands of the old soldiers. Jack is the first to put down his gift on Gabe’s lap, grabbing his own on his way back and smiling like a child while he inspects it. He doesn’t dare to move the box as he did with some other presents, in case it has something breakable. And so he unwraps it with care, not tearing the paper, just undoing the bow and pulling here and there until he has a black velvet box in his hand. Besides him, Gabe has done the same and has found a similar box, just in a dark shade of blue. Their gazes locked for a few seconds, a silly smile growing on their faces when they think about how similar their gifts can be. But then, Gabe puts his present down and leans his hand on Jack’s leg. “Open yours first, Sunshine. Please.”

Jack swallows, nerves growing on him with every passing second, but the loving gaze Gabe is giving him makes him stop doubting. With a nod, he raises the box just in front of his face and opens the lid. A shiny pair of dog tags lay on a velvet bed. They are not the usual ones, instead of black edges and polished aluminium, they are done in dark shades of different metals. But what makes Jack’s heart melt are the names in the dog tags. They were their names, but the info engraved in them is not military. It was the day they meet, and under it, the day they accepted their feelings and sealed it with a kiss. And beside them, a constellation. Each of them different. 

“I always loved stargazing, and Perseus and Andromeda’s love is what I picture for us. I will pursue you for the rest of my days and will fight with anyone who tries to take you from me. You are my guiding star, Jack Morrison.”

Pulling the box closer to his heart, Jack leans into Gabe’s embrace, fighting to hide the tide of emotions flowing from his chest. “This is beautiful, my love. I’ll carry it with me always.”

A soft kiss lands on Jack’s head, with Gabe pulling him even closer. “As I carry you with me everywhere, my little Sunshine.”

“I love you, Gabriel Reyes.” Jack leaves his spot on Gabe’s shoulder and moves closer to his face, enough to plant a soft kiss into his smiling lips. “But now it is time for my present.” To Gabe’s surprise, Jack steals the box from his lap before sitting back and taking a deep breath. “I’ve been working on it for a while. I must admit I had some help from our friends, you know, leaving the headquarters to work in personal affairs is complicated for me. Sorry, I’m babbling.” Another intake of breath before he positions the box to face Gabe, hand covering the lid without opening it. “I never thought we'd see a day where we can talk about dreams and future and peace. But here we are, still fighting but not in a war, just bureaucracy and tedious work. These days I can picture a day when we hang up our blues and stop being soldiers and just be us, Jack and Gabe. And so I ordered this.” He opens the box, showing it’s content to Gabe. A matching set of golden rings contrasting with the velvet around them. Jack hears the surprised gasp in Gabe’s voice and wills himself to continue. “Do you remember the day the world declared the war was over? How proud we were about it, our fight and blood and tears had finally been worth it. And they give us a medal, a ridiculous prize for all our sacrifices, but we took it and carried it with pride around the world. That medal was a symbol of all our fights, our achievements, how hard we have fought together. And so I wanted to turn it into something even more memorable.” He picks up the biggest one, offering it to Gabe with a trembling hand. “Now it will be a symbol of how hard we have fought to be together, to have the right to enjoy our life together. And I hope, someday, I will put this same ring on your finger after you said ‘I do’.”

Gabe closes his hand around Jack’s, the ring pressing against their joined palms. “John Francis Morrison, are you proposing me?”

Jack rolls his eyes fondly, pulling Gabe to him and raising his free hand to cup his face. “That depends if you are amenable to the idea.”

“Ask me, you silly boy.”

Sliding down the couch, Jack kneels in front of Gabe, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Gabe’s knuckles. “Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”

Gabe closes the distance to Jack’s face, kissing him senseless, repeating ‘yes’ between kisses until both of them are ready to explode from happiness. When he stops, he recovers the ring from Jack’s hand and slides it down his finger, enjoying the contrast of the gold piece around his tanned skin, heart jumping crazily in his chest. “Promise me something.”

“Anything you want.”

“Ten years from now, you will slide this ring again into my finger. We will be on the beach in front of our house, with all our friends there. I don’t care if we get married tomorrow or never or that same day. Our souls have been tied together since we crossed our gazes for the first time. I don’t care about pomp and circumstance, about legal papers or proper names. I’m yours, and you are mine, from here to the end of our lives. But ten years ahead, we will repeat this same scene, with the setting sun painting you in the golden light you deserve, and we will bury the old Commanders for real.”

Jack launches himself into Gabe’s arms, pushing him against the couch. “That’s an offer I can’t refuse, my king.”

Strong arms pull Jack up from the ground until he is straddling Gabe’s leg, hands resting on his shoulder while they look with dreamy eyes to the golden ring in Gabe’s finger. The boisterous laugh of Fareeha running down the hallway breaks their moment, but nothing can stop the warm feeling in their chest. Sliding his hands up Gabe’s neck until he can cup his face with them, Jack pulls him closer and plants a soft but loving kiss into his smiling lips. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“The happiest one of our lives.” Gabe kisses him back, with more intent this time, the feeling of the ring caressing the back of Jack’s neck making him hum into the kiss. “And now its time to let the team know their plan has worked, don’t you think?”

Leaning even closer, Jack pines Gabe against the couch before sliding one of his hands to rest on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart through the layers of clothing. “But I can think of better ways to enjoy our Christmas morning for a few hours.”

Gabe’s hands land on Jack’s ass, squeezing hard enough to make the other man gasp. “I like the way you think, Sunshine.” With no effort, he raises from the couch, carrying Jack in his arms as if he weighed nothing, moving to the bedroom door. “Merry, Merry Christmas indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand this is all <3 hope you have enjoyed it! In my mind, after Gabe destroys Talon from the inside (because he is not a traitor, NEVER, he is the master of all moles xD), he finds Jack in the promised spot in a sunny beach, and they fulfil that promise, throwing their weapons into the sea and just stop fighting.
> 
> LET THEM BE HAPPY!!!!!


End file.
